


Side By Side Special Edition 4 Cover Art

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Colour photomanip of Kirk and Spock embracing. WARNING: NSFW!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2003, Side By Side Special Edition 4, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Side By Side Special Edition 4 Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
